This invention is directed to heat resistant and erosion, corrosion and abrasion resistant coatings and coated articles, and, more particularly, wax coating of high temperature areas of steel structural members for vehicles.
One common approach to the corrosion protection of steel structural members for vehicles has been to use a wax like material. One known method of applying the wax to the structural member is described in Ruehl U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,528 which is incorporated herein by reference.
A problem with the use of such wax like materials has been when the waxed area is subject to high temperatures, such as where exhaust from a vehicle exhaust pipe impinges on the treated member. When subjected to such high temperatures, the wax can melt and drip off the member and leave it exposed to corrosive and abrasive forces.